The Ferret and the know it all
by Emiiiiiii99
Summary: The ferret and the know it all. S'nuff said! R&R.


_**Draco POV**_

McGonagall made me Head Boy, which I feel was a pretty stupid idea. For Merlin's sake, Granger's Head Girl! Has she not realised for the past 6 years we've been at each others throats! Well, I can always sleep with my wand in hand, not an innuendo. I casually stroll into the Head's compartment on the Express, and notice Granger looks hot. Her wild mane of hair, which I secretly love, not that I'd ever admit it to ANYONE, is hanging loosely down her back, not in her usual ponytail. Seeing as her head isn't in a book, I notice she has a pretty nice face. Gorgeous honey eyes, tanned skin, a cute button nose, beautiful full lips... Did I use the words gorgeous, cute and beautiful to describe Granger? Merlin. I must be off my rocker.

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

The Ferret strolls into the Head's compartment like he owns the place. I'm about to relent, and yell at him to get out, when I notice the Head Boy badge pinned to his muggle attire, which, I'll admit, looks good on him, hugging his toned body he got from playing Quidditch. I also notice he's studying my face, before he shakes his head and sits down. His face has hollowed out since the war, accenting his high cheekbones. To be honest, he has a models face, the soft platinum blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, an amazing face structure. For Godric's sake, he's Malfoy! I shake my head, mimicking his movements from a few minutes ago. I pull my iPod out of my pocket, and my wand. I wave my wand over the iPod, and mutter an incanation. The muggle device briefly lights up,bright purple, before turning back to normal. Pleased with my handiwork, I place both items back into my pocket.

* * *

_**Draco POV**_

I notice the Know-It-All is performing a spell, when I look up from Quidditch Today. She's performing it on this little device. I believe it's called an IPod, or something. It's for the muggles, and it can carry thousands of songs. Another embarrassing secret about me; I love the way muggles have created stuff so they can cope without magic. I think they're pretty awesome. I flush, and Granger sees before I can dip my head behind my magazine. She gives a very Slytherin smirk. "What's ickle Malfoy blushing for? Can he not resist me?" " I wouldn't go near you with a 50 foot broomstick, mu-I mean, Granger." If she heard my faltering at the end, she chose to ignore it and continued teasing me. "Well, Malfoy." She leans in closer, giving me a shot of her cleavage that has grown considerably. I swallow hard, trying not to look at her boobs, and keeping a natural expression on my face. I was failing. She smirked; oh she was so Slytherin. "You could patrol. Or go in any other car. But you chose to come into the Head's, knowing I'll be there. Ickle Malfoy have a crush?" she smiles, and pecks me on the cheek. I blush. A lot. She chuckles, before heading out to patrol. What in the name of Salzaar just happened?

* * *

_**Hermione POV**_

_****_I don't have a CLUE what came over me. It was fun though. I go in and sit with Harry and Ron. We all came back for a final year at Hogwarts, deciding to earn our jobs. After the defeat of Voldemort, we all got offered jobs as Aurors, Healers, and I believe Harry got asked to be Minister Of Magic at one point, but he told them to ask Kingsley, who accepted graciously. He's a great Minister. Before I enter their compartment, I decide to unbutton the top buttons of my blouse, like I did when I teased Malfoy. I did them back up for patrol, of course. I saunter in, and sit next to Ron, who desperately tries to not look at my boobs. Ginny and Harry know that Ron has a mega crush on me. I'd never go out with him though; it'd be like dating my brother. Neville, who's also in the compartment, has a hard time not looking at my cleavage, but he digs his head into his Herbology book. He's going to be Herbology teacher when we finish Hogwarts, and it suits him perfectly. It's the only true lesson he's excelled at, and enjoyed. I whisper into Ron's ear "Like what you see?" He flushes, like Malfoy did, and then I walk out, pleased with myself. It's nice to get attention, and not for helping to defeat Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N Like, love, hate? Multific or one shot? Review!**


End file.
